Mantenme lejos si te atreves
by renata123
Summary: Cuando tus hijos se salen de control, y no sabes que hacer para que recuperen el control de su vida por el buen rumbo, tu mejor opción es mandarlo al mejor internado para jóvenes sin control. Scorpius y lily


Mantenme lejos si te atreves

En una oficina situada en Londres:

Ginny te voy a dar un consejo si estas cansada de que tus hijos no sigan tus reglas, que hagan y deshagan a su antojo has algo, no es una etapa de rebeldía si no le pones un alto, no acabara te lo digo por experiencia.-le dice con desespero Luna su socia y mejor amiga desde joven han estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas a pesar de sus 40 años es una mujer que sigue conservando su belleza y elegancia.

¡Lo sé! Sabes cuál es el problema que uno como padre piensa que hizo mal, James y Albus eran unos niños modelos y de repente entraron a la adolescencia y se comportan como dos vándalos.- le dice con angustia ginny una reconocida abogada y madre soltera de dos jóvenes, una guerrera la llaman sus enemigos y conocidos no solo porque ha podido llevar en sus hombros la carga de ser madre soltera si no que pudo sacar adelante una carrera profesional y darles a sus hijos todo lo que necesitan.

Yo tengo la solución.- le dice Luna mientras se acerca a ella y le entrega una carta

Un internado para adolescentes sin control.- dice sorprendida ginny sin poder creer lo que su amiga le está dando

Si es donde yo pienso ingresar a lorcan y lysander.- le explica Luna.- será una excelente oportunidad para que los chicos cambien de rumbo a su vida. Te aseguro que los chicos va a estar bien-.

En una mansión a las afuera de Seattle

No puedo más Draco, ya no puedo soportar más las imprudencias y malos caminos que está tomando Scorpius todo tiene un límite y el mío ya lo supero.- dice Astoria Malfoy encolerizada mientras camina junto con su esposo en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.

Amor es como lo dijiste una travesura adolescente nada mas.- dice Draco Malfoy burlándose de los nervios de su esposa mientras se sienta en la mesa del jardín con el periódico en las manos

Una travesura cariño.- arremeda el mismo tono que uso su esposo con ella.- fue cuando pinto su cuarto de negro con spray y de paso toda la casa contando el gato, pero tenía 10 años y si lo hubiéramos castigado como se corresponde viera entendido que hizo mal pero otra cosa muy diferente es lanzar fuegos artificiales al carro de un maestro y no acaba ahí si no que el señorito después se sale en las noches de su cuarto para meterse a peleas callejeras.

Ok tu ganas, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?- le pregunta Draco a su esposa, Astoria camina con elegancia hacia su esposo y le entrega una carta.- un internado para adolescentes fuera de control.- dice sorprendido mirando a su esposa mientras esta asiente con una sonrisa en los labios.

En un consultorio a las afueras de Seattle:

Harry tienes que hacer algo mira yo sé que Lily es la luz de tus ojos pero está fuera de control mira que dejarle un ojo morado a una compañera de escuela solo porque le dijo pecosa, después insinuarle a la directora que ya es tiempo de jubilarse porque ya paso su época y además decirle que ya se le fue el tren, no es una actitud típica de una señorita. – Dice ron enojado.- Ron Weasley y Harry Potter son mejores amigos desde niños y ahora trabajan juntos en el departamento de aurores Harry es el jefe del departamento y Ron subjefe del departamento.

Harry es un padre soltero con una hija Lily Luna Potter la luz de sus ojos, es llamada princesa Potter por conocidos y desconocidos junto con su primo Hugo Weasley hijo de Ron Weasley son como uña y mugre. Juntos revolucionan el mundo.

Mira yo sé que últimamente no se ha comportado muy bien pero, me niego a creer que mi princesa haya hecho todo eso son cosas que ella no sería capaz.- deja la frase al aire.-

Mira tú sabes que adoro a Lily es como la hija que siempre quise es mi ahijada pero tenemos que ponerle un alto y no solo a ella también a Hugo ellos juntos son como una bomba atómica pero ya tengo una solución .- camina hacia él y le entrega un sobre.-

Un internado para adolescentes sin control.- sorprendido ve a su socio y mejor amigo

En un consultorio médico a las afueras de Londres

Hermione Granger es una reconocida y brillante doctora con todo y su prestigio nunca pensó que su hija seria el talón de Aquiles no la malinterpreten ama a su hija pero le saca canas verdes por sus rebeldías adolescentes. Observa el papel que está en su escritorio, decide que es tiempo de que su hija Rose Granger cambie su rumbo.

Hola soy una escritora nueva en fanfic, la verdad soy de las que lee los fanfics pero no escribe. Bueno lo siento por las faltas de ortografía. Como verán cada uno es padre o madre soltero excepto los Malfoy y Luna, creo que eso le pondrá un poco de picante a la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
